


Cinderella

by Evelyn_666



Series: Cinderella [1]
Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - Fandom, Disney - All Media Types, Disney - Fandom, Femslash - Fandom
Genre: Adaptation, Cinderella pan, F/F, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Romance, gay anastasia, pov female - Freeform, riches to rags story, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_666/pseuds/Evelyn_666
Summary: When Ella is adopted by the wicked Madame, she is forced to become a Cinder and dubbed Cinderella. As she if forced to slave away in the Royal Palace, she begins to fall in love with a hot shot royal but as The Madame tightens her grip on Ella, can she muster the courage to follow her heart's desire and ultimately become free ?
Relationships: Ella/ Anne
Series: Cinderella [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122695
Kudos: 1





	1. The Butterfly Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella gets adopted and her world changes forever

**EXT. ORPHANAGE-FLOWER GARDEN. MIDDAY.**

A Blue Morpho butterfly flutters through a garden in the golden ethereal lighting of the sun. It flies through the air and lands on a deep red rose, crawls around and opens it’s deep blue wings in front of the blood colored rose. The Butterfly flies away and lands on the hand of a young girl, ELLA. She chuckles as it crawls around on her hand. ELLA grins.

ELLA

Why hello there, come to check the roses ? 

The Butterfly stops and stares at ELLA while cleaning it’s antennas. 

The roses are my favorite too, the red is so beautiful, not that blue isn’t a beautiful color, because you pull it off very well.

She hears some other children laughing, she looks over and sees two girls standing together. They lean on a wall and laugh together with hands linked. She stares at them sighs. She looks back at the butterfly. 

Oh it’s ok, I got my flowers. 

She smiles at her flowers, though it’s weak. The bell rings. ELLA smiles. 

The bell ! Someone’s here to adopt-

ELLA holds out her hand to the sky. 

Time to go home.

The butterfly flies away into the forest, ELLA smiles as she sighs. 

Home.

She hears the bell again.

Right. 

All the children stand in a row, stand straight, arms at their sides, ELLA breaths in as she tightens her body to be as straight as possible. The HEADMISTRESS of the ORPHANAGE comes out with the MADAME, a woman in deep red dress with black roses shoulder pads, cold light blue eyes that could pierce into your soul and a hood draped over her head covering her face in darkness. 

HEADMISTRESS 

Take your pick your excellency. 

She looks through the children, glaring at them, shaking her head. She scoffs as she’s walking, a rose catches her eye. She walks over and picks the rose, she admires it. 

MADAME 

Hmm good color, well watered, healthy. Did you plant these, Headmistress ?

HEADMISTRESS 

No your excellency, that one did.

She points to ELLA, ELLA’s eyes widen as the MADAME walks over to her, she towers over ELLA. She kneels down to her and holds ELLA’s face, she looks at her cheeks, her posture and lastly stares into her eyes. 

MADAME 

Hmm good complexion, posture. Healthy. 

THE MADAME glares at the HEADMISTRESS who bows and takes the rest of the children away. 

Do you have a name ?

ELLA 

Ella, your excellency. 

MADAME 

Hmm did you grow all of these flowers yourself ?

ELLA 

Yes.

MADAME 

Why ?

ELLA 

The forest around here is so beautiful, I thought the Orphanage could use some natural beauty to lighten up the place. 

The MADAME sits down next to ELLA, she holds the rose near ELLA. 

MADAME 

How very generous of you.

ELLA 

Just doing my part, your excellency.

The MADAME stares at ELLA, she studies her and grins.

MADAME 

What were you before this Orphanage ?

ELLA 

Nothing, this is all I’ve ever known. 

The MADAME moves ELLA’s head until their eyes meet. 

MADAME 

Correct, you are nothing but not for much longer. 

She caresses ELLA’s face. 

I am going to give your meaningless life purpose, together we will make you into something extraordinary.

ELLA smiles. 

ELLA 

Do I get a home ?

The MADAME smiles, she places the rose in ELLA’s auburn hair.

MADAME 

Of course, but it will not be easy, only through hard work and determination can one truly build a home that stands the test of time. 

ELLA grins.

ELLA 

I’ll do whatever it takes.

MADAME

Good.

LATER.

ELLA gets in a royal carriage. The HEADMISTRESS looks confused.

HEADMISTRESS 

May I ask Madame, of all the children to become a Cinder, why pick the butterfly girl ? 

The MADAME chuckles as she stares at ELLA. 

MADAME 

Because she is kind, of course. 

The MADAME grins devilishly as ELLA eagerly smiles and claps with glee, her new life begins today. 

**INT. ROYAL PALACE-GLASS FORGES. 13 YEARS LATER.**

The FORGE is bleak, no windows, no light, the air filled with ash forcing all the CINDERS to use their handkerchiefs as masks. A row of CINDERS walk up carrying heavy bags of sand, types of rocks and other materials, some of them struggle with the weight but press on regardless. They reach the top of the stairs and dumb the materials into a shaft that leads to the burning heart of a furnace, they walk back down the stairs to continue the process. At the furnace a group of 20 CINDERS, 10 on each side, press down on a giant pump like a seesaw, keeping the fires of the furnace going. The materials heat inside the furnace for a little while until hot liquid glass pours out of the furnace and into a canal. A group of CINDERS stand near the hot liquid glass with steel rods and stur it, the sweat pours from their heads but they make sure to wipe it off. A CINDER opens a hatch as some hot liquid glass pours into a steel cauldron, she closes the hatch. She picks it up with thick gloves and carries it, she moves quickly but not too quickly for if she shakes the cauldron and a single drop of it gets onto her skin, it would burn her to the bone. She enters another room as she sits down next to a stone slab and pours the liquid glass into a hole at the top, carefully. She finishes as she whistles and another CINDER comes with a hose and plugs it into the whole, blasting it with freezing water. The CINDER nods and one of them grabs a sledge hammer and swings it on the slab causing it to crack in half and in the center of the stone slab is a slipper made of clear glass. The CINDER takes the slipper over to the MADAME watching the whole process from above, she takes it and looks at. 

MADAME 

You scratched it.

She throws it down to the ground, shattering it. 

Pick it up ! 

The CINDER moves to pick it up, the MADAME stops her. 

No, gloves off.

The CINDER gulps, she takes off her gloves and picks up the glass, it cuts her hand but she continues anyway. 

Take it to be recycled.

She rolls her eyes. 

Ugh Amateurs. 

She watches ELLA from afar as she carries a heavy bag of stone, she walks up the steps as a girl next to her collapses in anguish. ELLA stops and turns around. 

ELLA

Hey you okay ?

ELSA

It’s so heavy, I don’t think I can go on.

ELLA looks across the room and sees the MADAME glaring at her, she gulps and turns to ELSA. 

ELLA

Hey yeah it’s heavy but you’re strong, there’s no challenge your strength can’t overcome. 

ELSA

I don’t know-

ELLA 

Here I’ll do it with you, just take it one step at a time. 

She gets up and follows ELLA’s lead. 

Come on that’s it, you’re doing it. 

She follows ELLA up the stairs and eventually they reach the top and dump the materials into the shaft of the forge, ELSA sighs with relief. The MADAME grins at them as the embers from the forge fly behind her.

ELSA 

Thank you Ella, you’re too kind. 

She nervously chuckles and scoffs.

ELLA 

Oh pfft nooo-

MADAME 

Cinderella ! come at once. 

The other CINDERS all look worried for her, ELLA breathes out, she walks down the steps and to the MADAME, she bows to her. 

ELLA 

Madame. 

MADAME 

Come walk with me. 

ELLA follows the MADAME into a room filled with CINDERS making glass sculptures of horses, butterflies, mice, etc. They hold the sculptures over a burning flame as they take tweezers and carefully sculpt the glass to the specific shape. 

You’ve been making great strides Cinderella, you work harder than anyone, your spirit keeps your fellow Cinders at their peak and your craftsmanship is impeccable. Which is why I think you’re ready. 

ELLA quirks her eyebrow, The MADAME turns to ELLA. 

The king has tasked me with choosing a Cinder to present to the prince and there’s no one that has earned it more than you. 

The MADAME holds ELLA’s face, she smiles as she leans into her hand. 

Your hard work is finally paying off my rose.

She takes it away, ELLA touches her cheek. 

This is only the beginning, my rose. Don’t let up. 

ELLA nods. 

ELLA 

I won’t let you down.

MADAME 

I know you won’t, now say goodbye to your fellow Cinders, your new life begins now. 

ELLA nods. 

LATER. 

ELSA 

You’re to be presented to the prince ?!

ELLA shrugs. 

ELLA 

I guess. 

INA 

I heard he’s nice. 

ELSA

Congrats Ella, don’t forget us when you become a big shot royal.

ELLA chuckles, the MADAME comes behind. 

MADAME 

Cinderelsa, Cinderina, back to work. 

They bow and leave, The MADAME leads ELLA away. 

Come, we must get you cleaned up.


	2. Purification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella gets cleaned and presented to the King

**INT. THE CINDER CARE CENTER. A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

The MADAME leads ELLA down a massive white hall, ELLA looks at everything with awe, she had never seen halls so big before. They enter a room filled to the brim with dresses, fancy fans, fabrics. CINDY, a person with long purple hair, heels, a glass monocle and a black suit with broad shoulder pads. 

CINDY 

Ah welcome to The Cinder center of care and refurbishment.

They bow to the MADAME. 

MADAME 

Ah Cindy, I have another Cinder that’s in desperate need of cleaning up. 

They look to ELLA. 

CINDY 

Let’s take a look at you.

They glance at ELLA with her clothes covered in ash and her face completely covered with cinders from the forge, they shake their head. 

You definitely look like a Cinder and who is she for ?

MADAME 

She will be presented to the prince.

CINDY 

Oooo Intéressante, well we have a lot of work, come Cinder we haven’t a moment to lose.

They lead ELLA down the hall. As ELLA looks back towards the MADAME.

**INT. CINDER CARE CENTER-THE BATHHOUSE. MOMENTS LATER.**

CINDY guides ELLA to a BATHHOUSE. 

CINDY 

Enjoy the purification, Cinder. 

They snap their fingers as they walk off and two ghost-like CINDERS dressed in white cloaks come in and begin stripping ELLA of her clothing, she goes along with it. The CINDERS guide ELLA to a bath where they clean every inch of her body, all the ash, dirt, rocks, her hair, everything. They dry her off and hand her a white robe, she looks at herself in a mirror and admires her hair and her skin, it’s never been so clean before. The CINDER guides ELLA down the hall. 

ELLA 

Uh thank you for the Bath, mam. 

The CINDER ignores the compliment and continues walking. They arrive in a boutique mirror room. The CINDER guides ELLA to the center of the room, CINDY arrives and claps, the CINDER bows and exits. 

CINDY 

Arms out.

ELLA extends her arms, CINDY wraps measurement tape around her waist, they notices a burn mark behind ELLA’s shoulder. 

Hmm burn mark on the lower to mid back.

ELLA blushes with embarrassment, she holds her arms. CINDY wraps the tape measurement around her wrist, they grab her wrist and notice a scar across her palm and another one over her thumb.

Hmm multiple scarring on the hands.

ELLA pulls her hand away and rubs her palm, she sighs. They measure her foot. 

Ok so need to cover that up. shoes, dress-

CINDY walks over to a mirror and pulls a lever as the mirror spins revealing a wrack of dresses, leggings, gloves, etc. 

Ok here.

They hand ELlA an underdress, she takes off the robe and puts it on. CINDY looks through the wrack.

No, no, no. ah here.

CINDY hands her a pair of light blue leggings, she puts them on. CINDY keeps looking. 

Ah ha !

They pull out a white glittering button down dress with glass buttons. 

Here.

They walk over to ELLA and put the dress over her, CINDY buttons the top part but leaves the bottom unbutton so the dress looks like a tail coat, they nod. 

Give me a twirl. 

She twirls, the light sparkles through her dress. They walk over and grab a pair of white gloves. 

Put these on. 

She puts the gloves, they run down her arm completely covering up her skin. CINDY grabs a hair brush and pulls all of her back into a bun. CINDY steps back studying ELLA, they take two strands of her hair on either side and let it down, creating perfect symmetry in her face, they nod. 

Hmmm, Madame ! What do you think ?!

The MADAME comes out of the shadows from somewhere, she studies ELLA. 

MADAME 

She looks perfect, fit for a prince. 

They nod.

CINDY

It’s missing something though hmmm-

They think, they realize something. 

I got it !

CINDY runs into the rack and grabs a black choker and puts it on ELLA’s neck. 

Perfect, how do you feel ? 

ELLA looks at herself in the mirror, she turns her face from side to side, she smiles.

**INT. KING’S THRONE ROOM. AN HOUR LATER.**

ELLA follows the MADAME into a massive throne room, glass murals on windows show a figure in gold holding a fire surrounded by black rocks under a crescent moon. The next window mural shows the figure holding a white glass diamond as fire surrounds it with people worshiping him and the last window shows him with arms out as a kingdom of glass is built behind him by his followers. ELLA looks forward and sees the KING, a man draped in white with a black cape, glass rings and sitting on a glass throne. His son, the PRINCE, stands next to him. The KING holds his head, clearly in distress. 

MADAME 

Greeting, My Lord-

The KING raises his finger, the MADAME silences herself immediately. He breaths out, wheezing, ELLA eyes widen with fear. He calms down. 

KING

I’m fine, I’m fine, just dealing with financial woes.

He looks up, cocks his head at ELLA. 

Ah Madame, so this is your best Cinder ?

The MADAME bows.

MADAME 

Of course, my lord, Cinderella is a shining example of what my program can offer the kingdom.

KING 

Bring it here.

The MADAME gestures ELLA, she gulps and approaches the KING. 

MADAME 

She was but a lowly peasant but now I’ve transformed her into a sophisticated, loyal, hard worker and above all resilient. She is as clear as the glass she makes.

The KING grabs ELLA’s face, turns her head left to right. 

KING 

Hmm symmetrical face, bow-

ELLA bows. 

Up-

She stands straight. 

Straight posture, twirl.

ELLA stands her tippy toes and does a ballet twirl. 

Hold.

She holds it, it hurts her feet but keeps going, a drip of sweat pours down her face, the KING notices. 

Eww sweat. Return.

She bows and returns to the MADAME’s side, the KING thinks. 

PRINCE 

I like her Father.

KING 

No one asked you.

He silences himself. 

hmmm he’ll take it. 

The MADAME and ELLA bow. 

MADAME 

Thank you my lord. 

KING 

That will be all. 

He claps his hands as the MADAME leaves, with ELLA. As she’s walking away, she turns and sees the PRINCE, their eyes meet as he smiles at her. ELLA’s eyes widen as she turns around and tries to forget it.


	3. A dream is a wish your heart makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella encounters challenges on her first day as a Cinder

**INT. TOWER ATTIC-ELLA’S ROOM. A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.**

ELLA enters her new room, there’s a single bed next to the window, a cabinet, a desk with a drawer under it, a chair and a mannequin for her royal attire. She looks around, it’s small and cramped but she immediately gravitates towards the window, she grins with excitement. 

ELLA 

Wow a window with an actual view! Eeek. 

She lays on the bed, sighs with relief. 

Ah, I finally made it but remember Ella, don’t let up, be the best you, you can be. I’m so excited, I get to serve the prince what an honor, I hope I make the Madame proud. 

She smiles ecstatically. 

I just know my first day is gonna be great. 

**INT. PRINCE’S ROOM. THE NEXT DAY.**

ELLA stands next to the PRINCE in complete silence as the PRINCE signs some letters. He looks at ELLA, their eyes meet, ELLA blushes and looks away. 

PRINCE 

Could you imagine that running a kingdom would be this dull ? 

ELLA 

Uh I guess.

The PRINCE sighs, he looks away and signs more documents,

PRINCE 

Is this all the scrolls that need my signature ?

ELLA 

Um no Sire-

She walks over and brings more scrolls onto his desk. 

Still have all of these. 

He groans. 

PRINCE 

When I told my father I wanted to be more involved this is not what I had in my mind. 

ELLA smirks. 

ELLA 

I didn’t expect all I would do today is just stand next you. 

He chuckles and looks at her. 

PRINCE 

Is that what you want ? Something to do ?

She shrugs, he thinks. 

Hmmm clean all my clothes.

She bows. 

ELLA 

Yes Sire. 

He chuckles.

PRINCE 

Ah yes Cinders always need work, can’t be alone with their thoughts for too long.

She chuckles but it's weak, she grabs his clothes and exits the room. 

**EXT. PALACE GARDENS- NEAR THE WASHING POOLS. A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

On a garden wall, sits DRIZELLA, a girl with short brown hair, green eyes, a golden dress with a black bow, looking at herself in a mirror. She looks at her cheeks. 

DRIZELLA 

Do I look beautiful ?

She turns to ANNE, a girl sitting in a tree with reddish pink hair, piercing green eyes, a glass butterfly hairpin, wearing a deep violet dress and a small black mole under her left eye. She reads a book, her eyes dead set on it.

ANNE 

You look fine. 

DRIZELLA 

Take this serious Anne, I want to be beautiful like you. 

ANNE 

Step 1, don’t try, just be. 

DRIZELLA 

Wow you’re so wise. 

DRIZELLA looks at the mirror as she hears humming, she looks down and sees ELLA walking with a bucket full of clothes.

Oh Anne look at this, it’s a new Cinder. 

ANNE puts her book away and walks over and looks at ELLA walking. 

Wow and she looks like a fancy one too, who do you think she belongs to ?

ANNE stares at her and makes a devilish grin.

ANNE

Does it matter ?

ANNE and DRIZELLA grin at each other. 

**EXT. PALACE GARDEN-WASHING POOL. A MOMENT LATER.**

ANNE and DRIZELLA watch ELLA from the distance, she washes clothes as she hums a melody to herself. 

ANNE 

Ok here’s the plan, I’ll chat her up and you smear mud on the clothes she’s washing.

DRIZELLA 

But why do I have to smear mud-

ANNE 

I come up with the ideas, you execute them, that’s how it works.

DRIZELLA

But-

ANNE glares at her, DRIZELLA nods. 

Right, your plan sounds good. 

ANNE grins and nods. ANNE walks over to ELLA, reading her boon before stopping to look at ELLA. 

ANNE 

Hey Cutie.

ANNE puts her book away and cocks her head at ELLA, ELLA looks confused, ANNE chuckles. 

Are you shy ?

ELLA blushes. 

ELLA 

Uh no.

ANNE walks over to her. She whispers. 

ANNE 

It’s ok, I get shy too.

ANNE winks at ELLA, ELLA nervously chuckles. ANNE brings ELLA up and puts her shoulder around her and leads her away from the laundry.

I’m Anne and I get it being here on the surface can be scary and lonely but lucky for you, it’s my job to look out for Cinders like you and keep you safe. 

DRIZELLA sneaks behind them and smears mug all over the laundry. ELLA turns around and sees DRIZELLA. 

ELLA 

Hey cut it-

ANNE smiles and pushes ELLA into the water, her clothes get completely soaked. 

ANNE 

Nice work Drew.

They high hive as ELLA sits there soaking. 

ELLA 

What did you do that for ?!

DRIZELLA laughs as ANNE rolls her eyes. 

ANNE 

Oh Cinder, you’re new but this is how things work up here, you’re just one of Mothers stupid toys and we get to play with you. 

ANNE chuckles, ELLA holds her arm and looks off, ANNE notices, she does a mocking voice. 

Oh look Drew, the Cinder’s upset because her wittle feewins are hurt oh look I’m so moved I’m crying. 

She mimes crying then bursts out laughing.

Just kidding-

She glares at ELLA. 

I don’t cry. 

ELLA looks away and holds her arm, she gets up and walks to the laundry. 

DRIZELLA 

You better get used to this Cinder, Anne here will be your new Madame one day. 

ANNE scoffs. 

ANNE 

Ugh Drew you ruined it. 

The MADAME comes out from the shadows behind them. 

MADAME 

Anastasia ! Drizella !

DRIZELLA tenses up as ANNE rolls her eyes and scoffs. 

ANNE 

Sorry Mother, we were just getting to know your favorite toy.

The MADAME looks disgusted at them. 

MADAME 

If you have enough time to be torturing cinders again then maybe you aren’t putting enough efforts into your music studies. Go to my study and wait for me. 

ANNE shrugs. 

ANNE 

Whatever. 

DRIZELLA follows her, the MADAME notices a book sticking out of ANNE’s pocket, she thinks. She turns to look at ELLA. 

MADAME 

Clean yourself up and return to your duties.

ELLA 

Yes Madame. 

ELLA looks her clothes soaked and the princes covered in mud, she sighs. 

LATER. 

Time flies as twilight approaches. ELLA finishes up the laundry and washes out all the mud, she sighs, clearly exhausted. 

**INT. PRINCES ROOM. MOMENTS LATER.**

ELLA returns the laundry to his room, she’s out of her royal uniform and in a simple ragged gown but still wearing her gloves. 

PRINCE 

What happened to your uniform ?

ELLA 

It got wet, sire. 

PRINCE 

Ah shame. Well clean the armor, the dishes, make my bed and then you can go. 

She bows to him. 

ELLA 

Of course sire. 

ELLA makes his bed and straightens the sheet perfectly, fluffs the pillows then grabs a pile of armor in one arm and the dishes all stacked up on her other hand. 

**EXT. PALACE GARDEN-WASHROOM. A MOMENT LATER**

She submerges the armor in water, she looks around behind her to make sure no one is watching is her.She scrubs every stain out of his armor, some of the stains she doesn't even know what they are. After polishing the armor and drying them off, she does the dishes, which there are so much of and somehow the stains are bonded to the plate and ELLA scrubs but it does nothing and she is just lost. She sighs but keeps going, time flies and eventually, somehow, she finishes. She takes everything with her as she looks at the top of the castle, where the prince is, where she has to walk up for what seems like a million flights of stairs. She sighs.

**INT. ELLA’S ROOM. NIGHT.**

ELLA walks into her room, she checks her clothes hanging next to a fire, they’re still wet, she groans. She walks to her bed and just collapses onto it and groans into her pillow. She turns over and looks at the ceiling and sighs. 

ELLA 

Ok Ella let's look at the positives, the Prince is nice, I guess ? Um you got fancy clothes that are now soaked because of that _girl_ but it’s fine, they’ll dry and maybe you won’t even see her again.

She sighs and thinks. 

Um You’re finally out of that horrible forge, I hope everyone’s ok. 

She sits up and looks out her window and the magnificent moonlight.

You have a window, you can see the moon and the beautiful palace garden-

She smiles. 

This is only the beginning.

She lays back on her bed.

Who knows what delightful things are waiting for you around the corner. It’ll be fine, it’ll be fine

She sighs as she grins with delight, she shuts her eyes and dozes off. A golden light shines on ELLA as she begins to float off the bed, she smiles as she feels herself being lifted off of the ground. A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES begins to play.

off the bed, she smiles as she feels herself being lifted off of the ground. A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES begins to play. 

**EXT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE OF GRAND BALLROOM. SAME MOMENT.**

A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES plays as ELLA opens her eyes as she turns a corner and sees a golden, glittering hallway, she grins with glee as she walks down the hall and the doors open into a massive ballroom filled with royals in fancy grand colorful dresses and suits, they all dance together. A WOMAN with blonde hair and a glass butterfly hair pin, wearing a pink and blue dress, sings as the orchestra plays behind her.

WOMAN 

A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES. WHEN YOU’RE FAST ASLEEP. IN DREAMS YOU WILL LOSE YOUR HEARTACHES, WHATEVER YOU WISH FOR, YOU KEEP- 

ELLA giggles with delight, she closes her eyes and spins around as her maiden rags turn into a glittery white ball gown with clear white gloves, a glass crown and glass slippers. Her auburn hair is tied into a bun with glitter in her hair. ELLA looks at herself in the mirror and grins at herself, she giggles like a happy child. She walks down the stairs and admires the ballroom floor and all the people dancing. The crowds of people part ways and at the center of the ballroom floor, stands the PRINCE.

HAVE FAITH IN YOUR DREAMS AND SOMEDAY YOUR RAINBOW WILL COME SMILING THROUGH-

He turns around and smiles at ELLA, she grins. They walk towards each other. 

NO MATTER HOW YOUR HEART IS GRIEVING, IF YOU KEEP ON BELIEVING-

The PRINCE holds out his hand to her and she smirks and points to herself, he chuckles and nods. She takes his hand and the PRINCE closes the distance between them.

WHATEVER YOU WISH FOR, YOU KEEP.

The MUSIC swells up as they dance together across the ballroom floor. She gazes into his beautiful eyes as he dips her and she smiles. 

A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES WHEN YOU’RE FAST ASLEEP. IN DREAMS YOU WILL LOSE YOUR HEARTACHES, WHATEVER YOU WISH FOR, YOU KEEP-

The PRINCE brings her up and twirls her across the ballroom floor. As they’re dancing together, grass begins to grow out of the floor and trees start to form as the people begin to vanish away. 

HAVE FAITH IN YOUR DREAMS AND SOMEDAY YOUR RAINBOW WILL COME SMILING THROUGH. NO MATTER HOW YOU’RE HEART IS GRIEVING, IF YOU KEEP ON BELIEVING-

Eventually the ballroom transforms into a garden, ELLA hugs the PRINCE and sighs with relief as they slowly twirl together. 

THE DREAM THAT YOUR WISH WILL COME TRUE. 

They pull apart as the PRINCE sits her down next to a fountain, he caresses her face as she leans into his hand. The MUSIC fades out and ends. The PRINCE gazes into her eyes. 

PRINCE 

I want you to love me. 

ELLA looks at him in confusion, she moves his hand off her face, she nervously chuckles. 

ELLA 

What ? You barely know me.

PRINCE 

Exactly, I want to know you so you can love me.

ELLA 

Can’t this be just a fun night ?

PRINCE 

Don’t you want love ?

ELLA 

I mean yeah but-

PRINCE 

But what ? Isn’t this what you want ?

ELLA 

I...I

ELLA looks at him completely puzzled, her chest starts to feel heavy. The plants behind them start to catch fire and the flames rise and fall with every breath she takes. The PRINCE eyes burst into flames. ELLA falls over as the whole garden catches fire and surrounds ELLA. The PRINCE walks towards her as the fire transforms him into a flaming version of the MADAME, her voice is all distorted and mixed in with the PRINCE’s. 

MADAME 

Don’t you want love, my rose !?

ELLA’s eyes widen with fear as the flaming MADAME lunges at her and ELLA shields herself. 

**INT. ELLA’s ROOM. SAME MOMENT.**

ELLA wakes up and catches her breath, she sits up. Tears run down her face, she wipes them away and sighs. She stands up and walks over to her drawer and pulls a drawer out and takes one of her hairpins and breaks it in half creating a sharp edge. She sits back on her bed and flips the drawer over to the bottom and begins carving into the wood of the drawer, she finishes carving a rough image of a flower, she runs her finger across the flower. She keeps going.


	4. A gesture of good will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella tries to do an act of kindness for someone.

**EXT. HALLWAYS OF CASTLE. NEXT DAY- MIDDAY.**

ELLA carries a mop and a bucket of water as she walks through the bright but lifeless halls of the castle. She sighs but keeps going. She hears flute play in the halls, she looks around in curiosity. 

ELLA

Ooo music.

She follows the sound and finds a room with light coming out of it, there’s a crack in the door, ELLA looks through and sees ANNE playing the flute, she frowns. 

Ugh.

The MADAME chimes in. 

MADAME 

No no stick to the sheets, no improvising-

ANNE 

I thought it sounded nice. 

MADAME 

Like you would know what good music sounded like. 

ANNE glares at the MADAME. 

Again. 

ANNE groans. 

ANNE 

We’ve been at this for hours Mother !

MADAME 

And yet you’re both still terrible at it so we’ll keep going until you get it right. Now again !

DRIZELLA plays the piano as the MADAME directs them, ANNE grins as she gets an idea. She starts playing the correct notes until she intentionally misses one, The MADAME glares at her. ANNE smiles and continues normally. Then ANNE plays the highest note possible that produces an ear piercing sound that makes everyone cover their ears. The MADAME smashes her hand onto the table, it startles DRIZELLA and ELLA. 

Enough ! I have had it with your attitude-

ANNE 

It’s called a joke, Mother-

The MADAME towers over ANNE, sweat pours from her head but she doesn’t budge. 

MADAME 

SILENCE ! You will show me some respect or suffer the consequences. 

ANNE 

Oooo wow, what are you gonna do ? lash me yeah like that’ll teach me. 

MADAME 

If you don’t apologize then your sister will suffer in your place. 

DRIZELLA tenses up, she shrinks, ANNE breaths in. 

ANNE 

Ok. 

DRIZELLA eyes widen. 

Still not gonna apologize. 

DRIZELLA looks at the MADAME, she glares at ANNE as her fists tighten. The MADAME suddenly bursts into laughter, ANNE looks confused and DRIZELLA is trembling. The MADAME looks at ANNE and grins, she leans over ANNE as ANNE braces for the MADAME to do something horrible but instead she pulls ANNE’S book out of her pocket, her eyes widen with fear as the MADAME walks over to the fire. 

MADAME 

I warned you, you would suffer. 

ANNE panics. She’s about to drop it when ANNE runs up to her and collapses onto her knees. She clings to the MADAME’s dress.

ANNE 

Wait please don’t, I’m...I’m sorry, I’ll do whatever you say just please don’t destroy it. 

The MADAME grins, she combs the hair out of ANNE’s face, she grabs her face and kneels to her. 

MADAME 

I do enjoy these little games of ours Anastasia but do not forget your place, I am your Mother and you will show me the respect I deserve. 

She lets go of her face as ANNE looks away from the MADAME, she combs the hair out of her face. 

Let this be a lesson Anastasia, your pride will be your downfall if you’re not careful and I’d hate to have my heiress destroy my entire legacy. 

She gives her the book back and ANNE holds it close to her, she glares at the MADAME. ANNE grips her arms, she runs off, ELLA hides, ANNE doesn’t see her. ELLA reaches her arm out towards her but ANNE disappears, ELLA sighs. 

**EXT. PALACE GARDEN. A FEW MOMENTS LATER.**

ELLA is cleaning a statue of the PRINCE with a pink butterfly painted onto the face, she scrubs the paint away. In the distance she hears some yelling and grunting. She follows the noise and sees a STABLE BOY who loses control of a horse, it runs away through the garden. She sees ANNE reading her book about to walk into the horse's path. She panics and leaps from the garden wall and runs after her. 

STABLE BOY 

Look out, runaway horse ! 

ANNE turns a corner and sees the horse running towards her, she freezes and looks away. ELLA runs and pushes ANNE out of the way but she drops her book and it gets torn apart by the horse as the pages fly everywhere. ANNE opens her eyes and sees ELLA. 

ANNE 

Get off me.

She pushes ELLA off of her. 

ELLA 

You’re welcome. 

ANNE stops, she looks at her destroyed book. 

ANNE 

No !

Her hands tremble over the pages, she clenches her fists. 

Is this your idea of getting back at me ?!

ELLA 

No.

ANNE stammers and stands up.

ANNE 

You can tell Mother “I give up.” 

ANNE storms off as ELLA sighs. A page floats by her face. She reads it. 

ELLA 

“The Tales of Anne Bonny and Mary Read.”

She turns it around. There’s an inscription on the back. 

“For my darling daughter. Love Father.” 

She thinks and sighs, she picks up all the pages.

**INT. ELLA’S ROOM. NIGHT- A COUPLE HOURS LATER.**

ELLA puts the stack of pages on her desk, she holds the cover, the spine is completely broken. She puts the front of the book down and looks through the pile of pages for the first one, she finds it and continues the process of putting it in order. 

LATER. 

She finishes as ELLA rubs her eyes, she sighs, clearly exhausted. The book is together, now she just needs to figure out a way to keep it together. ELLA scratches her head in confusion, she thinks. Time flies and it’s MORNING. She rubs her eyes and sighs. 

ELLA 

I’ll be back for you. 

She leaves. 

LATER. NIGHT.

ELLA arrives completely exhausted, she looks at the book, still puzzled. 

ELLA 

There has to be something I can use to hold this together. 

She looks around and sees her mannequin for her royal outfit, the bottom half is made of wire for the dress, she thinks. She finds her broken hairpin and gets an idea. She then tries to pull the wire from the mannequin, she struggles. 

Come on, budge.

LATER.

The mannequin is missing half of it’s wire as ELLA has an entire string of wire as she pokes holes with her broken hairpin at the end of each page, she wipes her head of sweat and keeps going. 

LATER.

As the sun rises, ELLA finally finishes and has turned the book into more of a spiral, she sighs having finally completed it.

ELLA 

Yes, finally wooo 16 hours later and done, good job Ella.

She sits back into her chair and rubs her eyes.

**EXT. PALACE GARDEN. AFTERNOON.**

ANNE lays on the ground, the shadows of the leaves covering her face as she sighs, so bored. ELLA approaches her and clears her throat, ANNE glares at her. 

ANNE 

Oh it’s you, what do you want ?

ELLA breaths out. 

ELLA 

I wanted to give you this-

She hands ANNE, the spiral version of her book, ANNE looks confused and takes it, she looks through it. 

The cover was beyond repair so I did the best I could-

ANNE 

What is this ?

ELLA 

A gesture of good will ?

ANNE 

Look I don’t know why Mother put you up to this but I won’t let her control me anymore with this book. 

ANNE throws it on the ground and ELLA stammers, she sighs. 

ELLA

Look I just...we have to keep what little we have our parents close and hold it tight. I thought you would want your dad back, lord knows I would. 

ELLA walks off as ANNE looks at her confused, she looks down at the book and picks up, she flips to the inscription her father left. She sighs and looks puzzled as ELLA walks away. She looks at the book and quirks her face. 


	5. The Secret Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne attempts to figure out Ella's angle

**INT. MUSIC ROOM. A FEW MOMENTS LATER.**

DRIZELLA is playing the piano, trying to get the notes right but keeps missing them. ANNE paces around confused, holding the book ELLA gave her. 

ANNE 

I just don’t get it Drew, what’s Mothers angle with this ? First she threatens to destroy my book then gives it back then destroys it then has the Cinder repair it for me, I don’t get it. 

DRIZELLA shrugs, still trying to get the notes down. She misses it again

DRIZELLA

Who knows with Mother. Dang it, why can’t I get this down ?

ANNE 

What makes it even weirder is what she said at the end, the way she said it, it felt like she understood what I was feeling. 

DRIZELLA 

Who cares, it’s just another trick-

ANNE 

But Mother never empathizes and she especially doesn't teach it to Cinders. 

DRIZELLA 

Uh huh.

ANNE thinks.

ANNE 

I got it, I’ll just follow the Cinder and she’ll slip up then I’ll learn what Mother is doing and use it against her. 

DRIZELLA

Well I’d love to help but if I don’t get this do Mother will literally cut off my hands. 

ANNE walks over. 

ANNE 

Here like this.

ANNE plays the keys perfectly. 

Just take it slow and get faster every time and eventually you’ll be as good as me.

DRIZELLA

Thanks...hey you weren’t actually going to let Mother hurt me right ?

ANNE 

Hmm ? Of course not, I was just calling her bluff, if she was, I would’ve caved. 

DRIZELLA 

Ok but why didn’t you ?

ANNE 

Like I said I was calling her bluff.

DRIZELLA 

But you caved for a book ?

ANNE 

Well yeah but it was Dads and it’s…

DRIZELLA sighs as ANNE thinks of something, she puts her arm around her. 

Um hey you look out for me and I look out for you, ok ? It’s you and me against the world, now and forever. Boop. 

DRIZELLA smiles as ANNE plays with her hair.

You can do this. Now I have to beat Mother at her own game, for us, of course. 

ANNE winks at DRIZELLA and leaves. DRIZELLA smiles as she continues to play. ANNE exits the room and walks around, she sees ELLA walking by and tails her. 

**EXT. PALACE GARDEN. A FEW MOMENTS LATER.**

ANNE watches from the distance as ELLA washes all of the PRINCE’s clothes, her eyes glued to ELLA. 

ANNE 

Let’s see what you’re up to. 

A FEW HOURS LATER. 

ELLA folds all of the dry clothes and puts them in a hamper. ANNE sees her leave. 

ANNE 

Finally. 

**INT. OUTSIDE OF PRINCES ROOM. A FEW MOMENTS LATER.**

ANNE looks over at the PRINCES ROOM, she watches it. Wondering what the Cinder is conspiring to do, perhaps convince the prince to marry, ANNE gags at the thought of it. The MADAME always wanted ANNE to marry the PRINCE, she shakes her head. Whatever the MADAME is planning with the Cinder, ANNE will be ready for it, she’ll beat her at her own stupid mind games. 

A FEW MORE HOURS LATER.

The door opens. She overhears. 

PRINCE _(Distant)_

Dismissed.

ELLA _(Distant)_

Thank you, sire. 

ELLA leaves, as ANNE sees her put food in her pocket, she walks away as ANNE tails her. 

**EXT. PALACE GARDEN. A FEW MOMENTS LATER.**

ELLA walks through the garden back to her tower, with ANNE tailing her from a distance. A butterfly flies near ELLA causing her to stop and smile, she lifts her hand and it lands on her finger, ANNE cocks her head. 

ANNE 

What are you doing ?

ELLA smiles, she stops as something has drawn her eyes. ANNE grins. 

Yes Cinder meet Mother, discuss plans. 

ELLA walks into the bushes. 

ELLA 

Oh hello there.

She sees a black cat with green eyes, hissing at her, she notices the cat is hurt. 

It’s ok I’m not gonna hurt you, I’m Ella.

She holds out her hand to the cat who walks up and sniffs it and rubs her face on ELLA’s finger. ELLA grins. 

Awww and what’s your name ?

ANNE looks at her confused. 

ANNE 

Is she talking to a cat ?

ELLA 

Lucifer, that’s a beautiful name.

She picks up the cat who at first struggles but she calms her down. 

There, there, it’s ok.

ELLA walks off as ANNE follows her.

**EXT. SECRET GARDEN. A FEW MOMENTS.**

ELLA carries the cat under some tree branches, ANNE follows. She discovers a secret part of the garden. 

ANNE 

Huh, this is new.

She continues down the path, completely confused, was this always here ? She sees some roots that function as stairs that descend into a grove where ELLA sets LUCIFER down. 

ELLA 

Welcome to your new home. 

Some mice come out from bushes, very afraid of LUCIFER, she looks like it’s about to pounce on them but ELLA stops her. 

Eh eh eh no no. Mice are your friends, if you must play with something, ummm

Looking around finds an acorn. 

Oh here, play with this. 

LUCIFER looks at the acorn and bats it around and starts playing with it, ELLA chuckles. ELLA reaches in her pocket and pulls out bread and breaks off some bread for the mice. 

This was all I could get, hopefully I’ll get more tomorrow. 

ANNE watches all this completely lost, she whispers. 

ANNE 

Why is she feeding animals ? Mother hates animals.

The animals all enjoy themselves as ELLA eats some of the little bread she has left, she smiles even though she’s still hungry. She gets an idea. 

ELLA

Oooo would you guys like some music ?

Leaves fall from the trees as ELLA looks through the leaves. 

No no no oh here we go. 

She grabs a leaf. 

Ok let’s see if I can still do this. 

She blows on the leaf, it’s off pitch. 

Wait, wait hold on. 

She tries again, one more time, gets it. 

There we are. 

ELLA blows on the leaf as she plays music that ANNE had never heard before. The animals relax as they rest, even LUCIFER lays with the mice. Birds come flocking and land on trees just to listen to it. ANNE’s eyes widen as the music produces a strange feeling in her, a calmness ? a feeling of safety ? whatever it was, it compelled ANNE to lean closer. She puts her hand on a branch that gives way and she falls out into the open where ELLA sees her, she stops and stares at her, ANNE looks up at ELLA.

ANNE 

Um hi ?


End file.
